Muse wanted?
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: What if Rick and Kate had met before the copycat murder? Take a look into the world that they live in and how they will come to be. With twists and turns, it's bound to be a fantastic ride. **AU** Beta by live0laugh0love0,might be M at times,PM ideas
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is AU. Both Beckett and Castle are in their early 20's and this explores their relationship if they would have met before it all.

the storyline has 3 story lines.

and Kate as a couple(the first couple of chapters,will be fast,but it will slow done around chapter 3 or 4.

solving murders.

as a writer.

and also me and my beta are trying to make this different to all the other,AU pre meeting stories,so if your brain is busting with ideas for chapters PM me or my beta,alright let's get started.

/

"Oh great, a party." Richard Castle, a young, aspiring writer exaggerated when he thought about his mother's gathering. She had reminded him several times today that he was to be in attendance. It was all about her "image". And having Rick around was good publicity for her as well as his writing. Every single one was the same, though; the same food, the same people, the same music, and the same girls.

His mother worked with models. She had her own agency, in fact. Everyone, especially his friends, always told him he was so lucky. He could get any model he wanted. With his ruggedly handsome good looks, he could go to the studio and pick out any girl he wanted. But that's not how he wanted to find someone, he wasn't so shallow, and all the girls were the same.

He rubbed his temples and sighed in defeat. He had been staring at the empty computer screen for almost the entire day. The sun was setting and his back ached from his rigged posture. He was stuck. Not one word came to his head. Rick was trying to become a writer; his childhood dream. Usually he had enough ideas to fill twenty novels, but he had writers block and it was bad. He needed inspiration, genius, a muse even, but where?

"A party, really?"

"Yes, darling. A party!" Kate Beckett was shocked when her agent, Martha Rodgers, invited her to a party. She had always heard about them, they were the talk of the agency. And even with only being here for a couple of weeks, she already knew all about them. But she had never been invited to one; all rich and fancy. Kate was different from the other models. She was real. And that's what Martha liked about her. She was a natural beauty and hardly needed any makeup. You could put her in any piece you liked and she would look perfect in it.

"Mom? Mom! Where are you?" When she got back to her apartment, she took the steps two at a time, her excitement to tell her mother of her invitation was through the roof.

"In here, sweetie." Her mother called out from the bedroom where she was folding and putting away the laundry.

"I got invited to a party!" Kate plopped onto the bed in front of her mom.

"That's great!" Johanna smiled at her, lifting the laundry basket to her hip and walking out of the room.

Kate chased after her, matching her stride easily. "Mom, it's more than great."

"Katie, I'm happy for you, really, but please get to the point. I have heaps still to do." It was Johanna's only day off, the past four weeks having been overtaken by cases.

"It's a rich and fancy party."

Johanna raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused. What's a rich and fancy party?"

"It's like VIP and fancy and a party and it's for the rich!" She was talking with her hands, rambling about the whole thing.

Her mom chuckled. "Are you going to go?"

Kate's eyebrow shot up as she looked at her mom like "Are you kidding?"

"I'm kidding!" Her mom finally put down the laundry basket, enveloping her daughter in a hug.

The next day, Kate was in her bedroom at her parent's house. She still lived with them as she was saving up for her own place, and the modelling was helping with just that. Her mom knocked on the door, "Katie, I have a surprise for you."

"Come in." She turned her head to see her mom putting a big, white box on her bed. "What's this?"

Johanna bit her lip, containing a smile. "Open it."

Kate tugged at the ribbon, and lifted the lid. She pulled back the tissue paper, revealing a dress. "Oh my God." Kate gasped. She whipped her head to make eye contact with her mom. "Mom."

"Do you like it?" Johanna asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Do I like it? I love it!" Kate nearly knocked them both off the bed when she hugged her. "Thank you."

Johanna kissed her on the top of her head. "You're welcome." She got up, closing the door behind her.

Kate lifted the straps of the dress gently out of the box. It was a long, black, form fitting silhouette with an ombre affect silver top. She was in awe at the detail and beauty of the design. She immediately grabbed a hanger and hung the dress on it, securing it to the back of her closet door. That night, Kate laid in bed staring at the dress with a smile on her face. The party would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was just as Rick had pictured it to be. "Same old, same old." He mumbled under his breath, sitting at the bar, nursing his drink. He really didn't want to be here any longer. It was fake, expensive and tasteful, but fake. He needed real after spending his entire day with fictional characters and scenarios.

Then, his eyes locked with the girl's standing across the room. "Or maybe not." He mumbled again. He stood slightly, smiling at her. His stomach flipped when she smiled back and tried to hide the blush rising on her cheeks. They both looked away, but every few seconds, Rick couldn't help but to steal a glance at the wonder in the black dress. "She's so beautiful." was the only thought running through his head.

Kate's group of friends and colleagues who she was talking to excused themselves to dance with their dates, grab a drink, or head out for the evening. And just as they were dispersing, Rick jumped at the opportunity. It would be the perfect moment to talk to her; maybe ask her to dance. He smoothed his hair and re-tucked his shirt before walking over and tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She flashed him a dazzling smile, showing off all her best features; oh those cheekbones.

He smiled back at her and leaned against the wall next to her. "I couldn't help but notice that you had no one to dance with. Would you care to dance with me?" He offered her his hand.

"I would love to." She said placing her hand in his, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

As soon as they stepped foot onto the floor, though, they realized they both lacked any sort of coordination. They giggled as they tried to not step on each other's toes and find the right hand placements. She grabbed his arms and and placed one on her waist. "I think yours go here." She put one hand on his shoulder, and held his extended one with the other. "And mine go here."

After a few moments of silence, Rick spoke. "So, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Kate, Kate Beckett. But most people just call me Beckett.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He smirked at her, pulling her a little closer.

She tried not to blush but failed miserably. She gestured with a flick of her chin, a smile still glued in place. "Alright Romeo, what's yours?"

"Richard Castle. But you can call me Rick.

"So what do you do, Rick?" She asked him, twirling in a circle.

"I'm trying to become a writer."

"That's so interesting. I love reading." She bounced a little with excitement. "So, what's the book about?"

Rick spun her around again, and pulled her close. "Well you see, the thing is." He paused, trying to think of a better way to articulate his thoughts. But the truth was better than a story. "I got nothing."

"Oh." She mock teased him, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but, I think I might have got something now." He squinted at her, thinking.

"Oh really? Do share with the class."

"Well it's about this girl; very beautiful, hazel brown hair, green eyes. Maybe works undercover as a model." He raised his eyebrow at her as if asking her what she thought.

She couldn't help, yet again, the blush that rose to her cheeks. "So I'm your muse?"

"Would you do me the honor?" He asked her.

"Well, Mr. Castle." She began, the slightest tinge of an ultimatum in her voice. "If I'm going to be your muse, then you need to buy me a drink."

"Well Miss Beckett, aren't me formal?" He stopped swaying and held out his arm to her. "Let's go get that drink."

They sat at the bar for hours; laughing, talking, sharing. Even though they had just met, it was like they had known each other for their entire lives. Martha couldn't help but to keep sneaking peeks at them. She couldn't help but smile. She had secretly hoped that Rick and Kate would meet. She was so sweet and genuine, and Rick was the perfect gentleman; she had raised him right. They deserved each other. She only hoped it would become something.

Eventually, as the party was dying down, Kate spoke up. "Look, Rick, I really don't want to but I have to go." She hesitated, but pushed her drink back anyway.

"Oh no, that's okay." He finished the last of his own, and stood as she did.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I have a photo shoot early tomorrow. But I would really love to see you again." She looked him in the eye, placing her hand on his arm.

"I'd really like to see you too, Kate."

They exchanged numbers with the other with promises that he would call her very soon. With a quick hug and a shared smile, the two departed from the party going separate ways. And although they had just met, they both thought of each other that night, and the possibility for greatness.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick couldn't get her off his mind. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen; everything from her eyes and her smile to the way she carried herself stunned him in ways he never thought could affect him.

That night, he had nearly finished an entire novel. Ideas danced in his head, making it difficult to focus on just one. He had finally found his muse. He, among other things, believed in fate. The fate that they had been meant to meet, and that they would meet again soon. For the first time ever, he voluntarily went to Martha's suite as an excuse to see her.

Kate was in her dressing room, wrapped in a silk robe, hair and makeup done, sitting on the couch. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, crying. She wanted more than this. She like modeling, loved it even, but she knew it wasn't something she would do forever. But she could see herself doing something on the complete different end of the spectrum; working as a homicide detective. For some reason unknown to her, she had always been fascinated by it, and thought she might be good at it. She knew it would take a lot of work and dedication, but it was something that would mean something, and go with her past her early thirties, unlike modeling. She had told her parents what she was thinking just that morning, and it had not gone well.

"Mom, dad, could I talk to you about something?" She kept her hands in her pockets, looking at the floor.

"Sure." They said in unison, looking up from the morning paper, both sipping their coffee.

"I like modeling, I really, really do. But I've been thinking a lot about the future, and modeling won't be practical in a little while. And I think that I want to train to be a homicide detective. I think that's what I want to do with my life." She looked up, meeting cold eyes.

"No." Johanna shook her head slowly.

"Mom." Kate's stomach dropped.

"It's too dangerous. I would worry sick. I'm sorry, sweetie, I don't like it."

Kate gave up on her mom, hoping her dad would have a difference response. "Dad?"

"Katie." He paused and breathed out heavily. "I let you do the modeling, but a homicide detective? If you quit modeling, you have to be something practical, like a lawyer."

"No, dad, I don't want to be a lawyer. I'm not you." She could feel tears springing in the corner of her eyes. This isn't how she'd expected for this conversation to go. 

"Okay, now you're being a little brat, Katherine." He stood from the table.

"Jim." Johanna reacted, answering immediately.

"No, Jo, I'm putting my foot down. No more sugar coating everything for her." He ran a hand through his hair, walking towards his office. He slammed the door, ending the conversation.

Johanna tried to fix things. "Oh sweetie, he's just tired, and this case he's working on is hard." She went to hug her, but Kate shrugged away.

"Why does he have to take it out on me?" She didn't wait for another response, grabbing her bag, and rushing to work.

Rick was coming around the corner when he saw his little sister, Mel, who was all dolled up in feathers and pearls, getting ready for a high fashion shoot. She was shorter than most models, but she took beautiful pictures. She had light blue eyes that contrasted with her olive skin, and brown hair with flecks of blonde throughout. Martha had a perfect model.

"Hey." She nodded towards him.

"Hey, Mel."

She raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" She knew Rick never came here willingly.

He cleared his throat, a sure sign he was lying. "I was here to see mother."

But Mel could read him like a book. She leaned into the wall, crossing her arms. "Who is she?"

"How do you know?"

"I live with you." She rolled her eyes. "Now spill."

All he said was, "Kate."

"Down the hall, turn left. It's the last room at the end of the hall."

He flashed her a smile. "Thanks, Mel."

"Catch ya." She waved a hand, strutting down the hall, getting into character.

When he reached her room, he heard crying coming from inside. He thought about leaving, not wanting to intrude, but she was crying harder. He couldn't leave her, she needed comfort. But he couldn't help but think that maybe she wouldn't remember him. That was something that he would have to deal with if need be. "Here it goes." he thought as he knocked on the door.

Kate heard the knock, but was in no mood to talk to anyone. She ignored it, but soon heard the creak of the hinges as the door slid open. Rick stepped in, he didn't know why he had, but he couldn't help himself.

Her head was on her knees, still not bothering to look. "Go away."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He started to back up.

But her head shot up at the voice. She would recognize it anywhere. "It's okay, Rick."

He turned around, making eye contact with her. "You remember me?"

"Of course I do." She wiped her eyes and bit her lip. "You've been on my mind a lot."

"You've been on my mind too, Kate." He was feeling bashful, admitting this to her.

"Rick, could you do something for me?" She could bee the tears coming again.

"Yeah, sure." He took a small step towards her.

"Could you please just hold me?" She felt silly, asking someone she had just meant partake in such a personal gesture. But she trusted him, and felt a connection with him, more than anyone else she had ever been with.

He immediately sat on the couch next to her, reaching his arms around her waist. She climbed onto his lap, crying yet again, the stress of it all, and the disapproval of her parents mixing all together. As much as she needed this, she still felt silly "I'm sorry. I'm such a mess."

He rubbed her back in small circles. "You're not a mess, you're beautiful." He smoothed her hair, kissing her forehead lightly.

Her stomach flipped as she stayed put, trying to wrap her mind around everything that was happening in her life. Some bad, this good; the good, though was making everything just a little better.


	4. Chapter 4

"He likes you a lot."

Kate turned around to see Mel standing behind her, the sassy girl snuck up on her.

"I'm sorry, who?" Mel had caught her off guard."

She took a step forward. "My brother, Rick."

Kate was never one to suck up to anyone, but she felt as though she had to with Mel. Mel had a lot of power and resources here at the agency. "I'm sorry, Mel."

Mel cut her off. "Why are you sorry? Kate, this is the happiest he's been in a long time."

"Really?" Kate blushed and bit her lip.

"Yeah, we had a family dinner last night, and all he could talk about was you."

A smile spread over her face and butterflies fluttered through her stomach. Just thinking of him made her feel different; she didn't know what kind of different, but it was good. He had a way of making her feel special, and wording things that made the tips of her fingers and toes tingle. She never wanted it to go away.

"Come sit with me?" Mel offered, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah."

A young, blonde girl was already sitting at the table in the small cafe in the agency. Kate set her coffee down as Mel gestured to the girl. "Kate, this is my cousin, Gina."

"Hi." Gina spoke shyly, but threw in a wave to be friendly.

"Gina, this is Kate. Rick's girl." Mel smirked."

Kate's eyes grew a little wider. "Uh, Rick's girl?"

"Ye, Rick's girl. He's like a love sick puppy. It's kinda weird, but whatever." Mel took a sip of tea before speaking again. "You know the night that you too danced, he wrote almost an entire book?"

"Wait, you saw us dance?" Kate was getting thrown information left and right.

"Are you kidding? You two were the talk of the party. I saw the looks you were exchanging from opposite ends of the room." Mel sipped at her drink again, a small smile on her face. She examined Kate's face, seeing the confusion. "You're very doubtful, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"And you like saying sorry. You are banned from saying sorry."

She was about to say it again, but sat back, clamping her mouth shut. "Okay."

All three girls looked at each other before they all burst into laughter.

Rick put the last box in the middle of Kate's new studio apartment. She had decided it was time to be on her own, and found the perfect place.

"Thanks for helping me." She paused. "And I never got to apologize for that day you found me in my dressing room crying."

It had been a while since then, but it had never come up, and Rick had let it go. But if she was willing to share, that meant that things kept getting more and more serious. "No, it's okay. What was wrong?" He stopped himself. "Or is it too personal?"

"No, it's not. I had told my parents that I wanted to go through the academy become a homicide detective. They hadn't taken it well and it was a bad day in general, and I kind of just snapped.

"I think that being a detective would be awesome!" Castle got excited. "Why don't you?"

Kate looked down. "Because I don't want to disappoint my parents."

He chose his words carefully, making his way to her. "Look, Kate, I know that we've only been on a couple of dates, and we're still getting to know each other, but I've noticed that you think too much about making other people happy. And then you're not happy. If going through the police academy and solving homicides will make you happy." He pointed at her, a serious look on his face. "Then you go for it."

She hugged him tightly, his words getting to her. "Thank you." She realized that he was smelling her cherry scented shampoo. She couldn't help but smile. "Are you smelling my hair?"

"They broke from their hug. "I'm sorry, you must think that's weird."

She cocked her head, smiling, "A little, but it's mostly cute."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent down to pick her up and spin her around. And then, as they stood in her new apartment, they shared their first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

His mother always taught him that staring was rude, but when you have a girlfriend like Kate Beckett, he couldn't help it. He couldn't believe that last night she had said yes when he asked her to be his girlfriend. She had invited him over after he asked in Central Park, and they stayed up almost all night talking, still learning things about the other. Finally, though, exhaustion hit and they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Good morning, beautiful." Rick said, facing her.

"Morning." She traced his jawline, wrapping her arm around him.

He leaned in and kissed her, moving from her lips to her neck, where he found her pulse.

She squirmed under his body weight, letting out a a shaky breath. She had never had this before. She had had boyfriends, kissed them, but that was it. She gripped the sheets, not knowing how to react. It was almost out of body how she was feeling. "Rick."

He looked up, redirecting his attention. He could tell something was off. "Are you okay?"

She pushed his hair back. "I have something I have to tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

She bit her lip. "I've never done it, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? It's okay." He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, looking at her reassuringly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Rick?" She lowered her gaze.

"Yeah?"

She looked up now, a blush rising on her cheeks. "I want you to be my first.

With all the photo shoots she had that week, Kate hadn't seen Rick more than twice that whole time. She missed him, and he missed her. They tried calling each other when they could, and when she finally got home after her day, but she was exhausted. But now, it was Friday, and she had the entire weekend off.

When she left the agency, she saw his down the street, waiting at her car. She ran up to him, jumping into his arms, kissing him. They broke apart, and he put her down, both smiling the entire time. She grabbed his hand, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm guessing you missed your boyfriend?" He smiled and wiggled his eyebrow.

"Yes I did miss my handsome boyfriend." She giggled.

"Ruggedly handsome, thank you very much my most beautiful girlfriend."

"You sleeping over?" He stayed most nights, but with her busy schedule this week, she had to be up at all hours and needed to sleep when she could. So he had stayed away. They usually switched between they're places, though. But with Martha and Mel never knocking, they couldn't risk them walking in; he would never hear the end of it.

When they got home, he went straight to the kitchen to make them food. He made pasta and even cleaned it up when they were done, noticing how tired she was. When he came back from the kitchen, he sat down, and she curled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, running a hand up and down her side. Even through her fatigue, the action still gave her tingles. She burrowed further into his chest, tracing patterns over his t-shirt.

"Kate." Hr whispered.

"Mmh?" She answered, starting to nod off.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"Mm, comfy."

He chuckled, listing her up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes still closed.

"To bed, Miss Lady."

"Thanks, pillow." She mumbled.

He laughed again, kissing the top of her head.

Her bed wasn't made, making it easier when he laid her down. He covered her with the sheets, sleep already overtaking her. He took his shirt off, and stripped to his boxers. He slid in beside her, kissing her shoulder, and wrapping his arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been one year; the best of Rick and Kate's entire life. Things were going good, great actually. They were happy, they were together, and they were still so in love. Every day was a new adventure, a different chapter in their growing book.

But that didn't mean the entire year had gone well. Johanna had been diagnosed with breast cancer, and they had caught it too late. She was given three to six months and had only made it four. Together, Kate and Rick had spent as much time as they could with her; they had all gotten close, and it was a sad, sad day when Johanna lost her battle. They had gotten to say goodbye, words exchanged and promises made, and then her eyes had closed as if she were falling asleep, never to wake up again. Rick had gathered Kate in his arms and let her cry until she was content. And with one final goodbye, they closed the door to a not so happy chapter.

Kate was devastated, knowing she would have to live the rest of her life without her mother. She wouldn't be their for her wedding, to see her grandchildren, or watch them all grow. It was awful to think about, but she was also so relieved. Her mom had been in so much pain, had undergone so much chemo and radiation, that it rendered her useless. She had become so weak so fast. Kate could only be happy that she was away from the pain; no more weakness, only strength.

Four months after her death, in honor of her mom, Kate joined the force. It had been one of the last things Johanna said to her. "Do it, Katie. Be a cop. I know you'll make me proud." So that's what she did. She took her mother's words and went through the academy. Rick's first book, the one based on his girl, was a huge success.

In response, Rick's agent, Joe, was throwing him his first big party; a celebration for his new found success. It would be the first time that all their worlds would collide; family, friends, colleagues, and fans. The last one didn't always appeal to Beckett. With her relationship with a devilishly handsome hit author, she had to deal with the fan girls. He had said that they were not his type, and he was right. Big boobed, rich, divorced, married to an elderly man, and faker than anything. She was always suspicious if they had even read the book, maybe just wanted to meet the Richard Castle.

When they were alone, she would mock them She would lean over him, lips pouted and chest out. "Oh Richard Castle!" She would basically squeal. "Sign my b***!" Then, she would roll her eyes and collapse on the couch next to him. "Yuck." But then she would smile and return to herself, needing to get it off her chest. She had to bite her tongue in public, but when they were alone, she would rant and then be done. Because she had two things those women never would; his heart and a ring.

It wasn't an engagement ring, but a promise ring. A promise that they were each other's forever. That she would always have his heart, no matter what. He had given it to her that very night before the party. She couldn't attend because of early morning training, but she sat on the bed watching him as he prepared for his big night. He was finishing getting ready when he walked up to her, holding out the box he had slipped from his sock drawer.

"I know we aren't ready for the next step just yet, but I want you to know that I want this forever. I promise you, some day, Kate, we'll get married. This." He paused and opened the box. "This is my promise to you that you're mine and I'm yours." He had slipped the ring on her finger, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you." She said through tears.

"I love you too."

Now, here they were, surrounded by flashing cameras, expensive clothing, elegant food, and all the people. "Oh my God, Richard Castle! Could you sign my chest?" She sauntered up to him, chest protruding.

Rick loved being an author, but he had had to be warned before his publication that being a young, good looking, wealthy on the rise, man would give him instant popularity with the ladies. "How about we stick to this?" He pointed at her copy of his book, smiling all the while. "What's your name?"

"Paris." She smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming." He shut the book, handing back to her, and turned to find Kate.

Instead, he ran straight into his agent. "Castle." Joe was carrying a drink, looking completely flustered from the evening.

"Yes, Joe?"

"Why didn't you sign her chest like she asked?"

"Because I made a promise to Kate that I wouldn't cheat on her."

"Oh come on, Rick. That's not cheating! It's not like you're sleeping with her."

He shook his head. "No, Joe. Not doing it."

Joe threw his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose, mumbling something about needing another cocktail. "The only way you're going to get more fans is if you appeal to them, give them what they want."

"I'm not going to act like a playboy. I rather have my writing attract fans. And if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get home to my girlfriend." He gave him a look as Joe turned, again mumbling about how he would be the death of him.

He walked into the bedroom as quietly as he could, seeing her sleeping form curled in a ball. But she must have been up, because when the floorboard squeaked, she turned and sat up to face him. "Hey, babe." He said, going to sit beside her. He pushed the hair out of her face, kissing her cheek lovingly. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I missed you."

"Me too." He smiled, and then averted eye contact. He was going to wait until morning to tell her, thinking she would already be asleep. But, now he wanted this to be the second surprise he would give her tonight. "Can we talk about something?" He kept his tone light.

"Sure." She brought her knees to her chest, intent to listen.

He placed his hand on her knee, moving his fingers gently up and down her leg. "Kate, the other day, I got my first paycheck. It was." He paused, his eyes growing big. "A lot. So I talked to a Realtor, a friend of mine, who could give us a great price on a loft." He stopped, hoping for a positive reply.

"I'm sorry, did you say us?" A huge smile was beginning to spread across her face.

"Yeah, I was thinking it's about time we officially move in together.

"Yes!" She jumped up from under the covers, straddling his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling the entire time. "I love that idea!" She cupped his cheeks, kissing him again. "When can we see it?"

He put his arms around her waist, pulling her close, an equally large smile on his face. "Tomorrow."

"How far is it from the precinct?" She questioned, remembered she still had training in the morning.

"Not far."

"Then after that it is!" She bounced giddily, before kissing him one last time. He dragged them back to the sheets, kissing her, before wrapping his arms securely around her. They were both exhausted, as they fell asleep, excited for tomorrow. In just a little less than a day, they'd be starting yet another wonderful chapter in their forever book.


	7. Chapter 7

"People just don't know how to smile anymore." Ben, the older man who worked the front desk at the apartment complex murmured to no one in particular. He was old fashioned and grew up in a time when people took time out of their day to engage with others. "Nobody seems to be happy anymore." But that's when he saw them, Rick and Kate, walking through the front doors of the lobby. He noticed right away that they were so completely happy being together. It was a breath of fresh air for the man. They were playing around, the youth still fully alive in them. Kate playfully jumped on his back, giggling all the while.

They were still in their own little world when they noticed Ben looking at them. "Hi." Kate said through a laugh, an embarrassed blush creeping up her neck."

Ben nodded his head smiling, "Afternoon."

They made it to the elevator without any more craziness, but when the door closed, Castle wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly. She tucked her arms into his chest, another giggle escaping her lips. "Katherine Beckett, you just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"Well you're just so ruggedly handsome, Richard, I can't help it!"

It was half an hour later when they had explored the entire loft. Every room, every floor, every little nook and cranny that made it seem huge. They were only two people, and the thought of such an expansive space was daunting.

"I love it!" Kate stood in the middle of the open floor plan, half in the living room and half in the kitchen. She was facing the open office that would connect to their bedroom. It was hard for her to grasp this space alone, let alone the upstairs. "It's so big, though." That was her first thought. Rick stood beside her, exploring the emotion on her face. She was so happy and excited and nervous all at once. He grabbed her hands and held them close to his chest, a little breath escaping his lips. "What?" She questioned.

"It's just, you're so beautiful." And he truly meant it. He could picture them living in this place for a very long time. He could see himself writing in the office, and her sitting in the living room sipping a glass of wine. It all seemed perfect.

"Are you mocking me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Me, mock you?" He pointed at him self and then at her. He was joking, but his tone turned more sincere. "I'm serious though. I love the way you look here, and I love how we fit. I think it works."

"I like it too. It's just when you grow up in a small apartment and then move into an even smaller studio, this just seems like a mansion." She spread her arms to exaggerate her thoughts.

"I know, but I think this is what we need. We'll grow into it."

"I suppose you're right." She crossed her arms, biting her lip and trying not to smile. The thought of it all made her unbelievably happy. She glanced down at her watch and realized she had to be back at work.

"Don't go."

"I'm sorry, but I have to." She gave him a pouty lip, and kissed him before moving towards the door.

He grabbed her wrist, though, and turned her around. "I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"I may have already put a deposit down a week ago. It's ours, I have the keys." He held out a single key, and placed it in her hand.

"Wait, but I thought you said you just heard of it?" Her eyes grew wide, her excitement building.

"I lied." He made a face, hoping she would be happy. "I can start packing things from your place and mine and bring them over. We can have the whole place filled by tomorrow. That way, it doesn't seem so big."

"Oh my God, Rick! This is incredible!" She jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. This is for me as much as it is you. It's for us." He leaned in and kissed her before she jumped down.

"I'll be back at ten."

He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, eight."

"Kate." She had already been there since nine that morning.

"Fine, six, but that's the earliest I can do."

"Good girl."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. Walking towards the door. "I'll see you later." And then, she was gone.

Kate's training and soon to be real partner was Bella Tessa, about the same age as Kate. She was tall, like Kate, with olive skin and strawberry blonde hair that she wore in a high ponytail. They both dressed similarly, blouses, jeans, and the highest shoes they could manage to run in. They also shared their passion for the job, eager to learn and get into it.

"Hey, Beckett."

"Hey, Tessa." It was a weird thing they did that Kate had to get used to; call people by their last names. She was so used to Kate or Katie that Beckett just sounded unnatural. But she was starting to like it.

"So where did you disappear to at lunch?" Tessa sat on the edge of her desk.

"My boyfriend bought a loft for us and he wanted me to see it. It was a surprise."

"Awe, cute. Who's the guy?"

"Richard Castle."

"No way, the writer?" Tessa nearly spit out her coffee as she heard what she said.

"Yep, the very one." Kate nodded, always feeling a sense of pride telling people that he was hers.

Tessa crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, Beckett, you've been withholding information from me!"

All she could do was sit and smile at the thought of it all. Richard Castle, their loft, and the ring on her finger.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked hand in hand through Central Park until they reached a set of swings. Kate turned towards him, "I bet you can't swing higher than me!" She took off towards the swings, jumping on and pumping her legs.

"I'm sorry, is that a challenge?" He walked over and sat next to her.

"Well I do believe it is!" She smiled at him, still trying to propel herself higher.

They were both at their maximum height, still trying to beat the other. They were so competitive when it came to little things like that. "Alright, ready?" He called out to her.

"Ready!" She answered. At the same time, they both leapt, Kate landing farther in front of Castle. "I win, now you have to catch me." She took off as she finished her sentence

"Challenge accepted." He took off after her, finally catching her a few feet away. He tickled her to the ground, the two exchanging a kiss before getting up. He let her jump on his back as he turned to walk back to the loft, laughing the whole time.

When they got back to the loft, he dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her hard while she tugged at the hem of his shirt, willing him to take it off. He broke contact just long enough for his shirt to be lifted over his shoulders and thrown into a pile on the floor. She hurriedly discarded her top, letting it land in the pile as well. He moved down to her neck, kissing her slowly.

She squirmed, letting out a quick breath. He knew how to make her feel like a woman; classy and dignified. She let out a small moan as they continued, holding onto the sheets in fists.

They continued on like this until they were content; out of breath, feeling good, and so in love.

Her phone rang in the middle of the night, signaling work was calling. She was still training, but they had her on call.

Rick's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, half of his face buried in the pillow. "Mmh, don't answer."

"Sorry, it's a body."

"Kate." He whined.

"Sorry." She said again, kissing his forehead. "It's my job." She got sassy now, knowing he was acting like this to get on her nerves. "And you don't see me whining when you're writing and all I want is to hang out with you, Mr. Ruggedly Handsome Author Man." She laughed a little at herself while pulling her hair into a ponytail, still sitting in bed

"Hey, come back here." He mumbled into his pillow as she got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Who am I going to cuddle with?"

"Cuddle with the pillow." She said while hopping into her shoes.

"The pillow loves me and won't ditch me." He said, rolling over to look at her.

She rolled her eyes, walking out of the room.

"Kate." He called after her.

"Hmm?" She peeked her head back in the room.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled before blowing him a kiss, grabbing her bag, and heading out the door.

"Hey, Beckett."

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She said, walking quickly to meet her partners stride.

"Oh no, you're fine. I'm early. Couldn't sleep and it was close to my place."

"Okay, so what do we got?" Beckett asked, lifting the yellow police tape.

"Her name's Asha Parkson."

"Age?" Beckett's eyebrows pinched together, a habit she started when she was investigating.

"Mid thirties, early forties."

"Robbery gone wrong?"

"Nope, cell phone, wallet, and cards are still here. So we can rule that out." Tessa stood next to her, answering her questions.

"How'd she die?"

"Blunt force trauma to the head and gunshot wound to the stomach."

Kate leaned over the body, looking closely for any clues. "Which caused her death?"

"Trauma to the head. They must have shot her after to make sure she was dead. We'll know more once she's in the morgue."

"Got it." Kate straightened, already heading back to the cruiser.

Kate hung up the phone rubbing her temples. "Have you gotten anything, Tess?"

"Yes. Our victim was from Brooklyn. Financials are slim and no family."

"So what was she doing in Manhattan?" Kate tapped her chin trying to figure out something that would make sense.

Tessa turned back to face her computer, picking up their victim's file again. "That's what we're going to find out."


	9. Chapter 9

It was lunch time the very next day when they solved the case. It had been random gang violence, but a security camera caught two people leaving the scene. They had been in the system, were brought it, and confessed within two hours. Beckett and Tessa got it done.

Tessa offered to start the paperwork, so Kate, knowing Rick would be trapped with Joe, decided to go save him. Rick liked Joe, and he was a good manager, but he was so over dramatic sometimes. It made him want to rip his hair out.

Add his clingy wife, Crystal, to the mix, and you had a very bad combination. Crystal was fake, hated her husband, but liked his money. Her heels were high, her dresses, tight, and her perfume, absolutely repulsive. So, the in her twenties Barbie blonde stayed and cheated on her in his forties husband, but also had eyes for none other than Richard Castle.

As soon as she entered the room, you knew. "Richard, darling!" She would squawk, walking right up to him.

"Hello, Crystal." He tried to avert eye contact as much as he could. She always made him feel uncomfortable. "Uh, Joe's not here.

"Oh, you're funny." She ran a hand through his hair. "I'm here for you."

Rick's eyes grew huge as he jumped out of his chair and away from her. "For me?"

"Yes, you, Rick." She followed him, ready to kiss him.

He pushed her away, moving to the center of the room. "Crystal, I have a girlfriend."

"Oh come on, a little competition never hurt anyone." She approached him again, not giving up.

"No, you're married, and I'm very happy and in love with my girlfriend."

But she gabbed his collar and kissed him before he knew what was happening.

"Hey!" Kate stopped when she saw them. She had just arrived, ready to surprise her boy, and there he was, kissing another woman. She could feel the blood drain from her face, her heart breaking and tears building up, blurring her vision. She turned, having seen enough, and started to run out of the office.

"No, Kate!" Rick pushed Crystal away and made for the door. He searched desperately for her, but she was gone.

***

He let her cool off, knew that she was aware of how Crystal was. The best thing he could do now was give her the space to think things through. He loved her more than anyone in the entire world and he couldn't stand the thought of losing her. She had given him her heart, a hearty that could break as fast as glass. She had trusted him, and he may have blown it all. He just hoped that she would realize what had actually happened.

Beckett was laying in bed on her stomach, reading his draft of the latest project. He walked up to her, knowing she heard him, but still ignoring him. He tried wrapping an arm around her waist, and went to kiss her temple, but she shrugged away. "Not in the mood." Her tone was flat and uninviting.

"Just one kiss?"

"Go kiss Crystal." She was trying to be as sarcastic and dry as she could.

"But she's not as beautiful as you." He just sat there, hands in his lap, trying to think of what to say. He could write novel after novel, but when it came to apologies and seriousness, it wasn't his forte.

"Suck up."

"Yes, now please give me a kiss." He leaned in, but she moved fast.

"Uh uh, you are not getting off that easy." She rolled off the bed and started walking towards the door.

He breathed in a huge breath before attempting an explanation. "Look, Kate, you walked in at the wrong time."

She whipped her head around, "So you have been kissing her?"

"No, no," She shook his hands in front of him. "Come on Kate, you know I can't stand girls like that, especially her. I love natural. I love you."

She crossed her arms, finally intent to listen. "So what happened, then?"

"I was writing and she walked in and ran her hand through my hair. So I jumped out of my seat and backed up against the wall. I told her I was madly in love with my girlfriend." He took a step towards her, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Then she grabbed me and it just happened. I didn't want it to and I didn't enjoy it."

"Honest truth?" She looked up at him, the hurt melting from her.

"Honest." He said, before he finally consumed her in a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Goodbye to my readers,I have had fun and so has beta writing this little fanfiction and I hoped you had fun reading it sorry to leave it her but had to leave it somewhere.

"Kate?" Castle rolled over in bed to face her sleeping form.

"Mmh?"

"Are you alseep?"

"Well I was." He didn't respond, so she finally opened her eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Will you marry me?" It just slipped out, and he didn't know why, it just did. He knew it was random, but everything just felt so right; they were right. It was like they were meant for each other, and nothing was getting in their way. It was time for the next chapter in the book.

"Yes." Her response was almost instant.

He sat up, supported by his elbow. "What?"

She did the same, facing him. "Yes, I will marry you."

A smile formed on his face. "Really?"

"Yes, absolutely." She bit her lip, excitement flooding her.

"Kate Beckett, is that a ring on your finger, or do I need to get my eyes checked?"

"No, Tessa, you don't. Your eyes are perfect."

Tessa gathered Beckett in a hug, nearly knocking her down and squealing.

"Detective Tessa, Detective Beckett, the precinct is not the place for that."

"Sorry, Sir. My fault, not Beckett's.'

"Very well. Back to work." Gates, who had taken over when Montgomery retired, said returning to her office.

"Wow, she loves you two." Espo said with a smile, but sarcasm dripping off of each word.

"Oh, and Beckett. Could I see you?" Gates stuck her head out of the door, motioning Kate in

"Yeah, sure."

"Someone's in trouble." Espo said under his breath, drawing out the trouble. Tessa snickered at him as Beckett walked past.

"Yes, sir?"

"I was hoping you could show Detective Ryan around." She motioned to the Irish man sitting in the corner, the smallest bit of fear radiating off of him.

"Sure."

"Detective Ryan, this is Detective Beckett. She's new also, but she's coming along nicely. She'll be able to show you the ropes."

"Hi." He reached out his hand to greet her.

"Hi, Ryan." She said, shaking his hand and smiling.

She took him on a tour of the precinct, explaining things that he would need to know. It seemed as though she had just learned it herself, but now she was a detective; her dream.

She couldn't help but notice that Ryan seemed nervous throughout the tour. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just the pressure of it all."

"Of what?"

"Oh nothing." Ryan tried brushing it off.

"Come on, Ryan, you can tell me."

"My wife, Jenny, is pregnant with our third child. We just found out. And I just got out of the academy. I'm scared that I'll screw this up.

"How old are your other children?"

"Sarah Grace is four and Rosie is two. Do you have any kids?"

"No, not yet. My fiance and I just started planning our wedding.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, you too."

"Where have I heard your name before?" He looked at her, trying to put the pieces together.

"Kate Beckett, girlfriend of Richard Castle." She had gotten used to reciting it to people.

"I knew that, Jenny reads page six. But there's something else."

Kate didn't really bring these up a lot, wanted her work to do the talking. "I'm the youngest woman to make detective."

Ryan snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Yes! How did you do it?"

"A lot of hard work and a promise I made to my mom."

"I see. What did you do before this?" He pressed on.

This was the second thing she didn't like to bring up. "I modeled."

"Really? What made you want to be a cop?"

"I loved modeling, but I just felt a passion towards this. Like I was meant to be a detective. You know?"

"Yep, that's why I'm here." He smiled at her, walking back over to his desk to explore and acquaint himself with everything.

Beckett then looked at Espo and Tessa working side by side and realized their trio had been turned into a quad. They were going to make a good team.


End file.
